Difference Between Death and Bella
by BM201
Summary: Bella is not the sweet little innocent Bella anymore she has a dark side and its come out. Darkella...


**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are not mine at all.**

The difference between me and death is that with death you move on with peace and harmony or whatever. With me it was never ending torture and humiliation. I was enjoying Edward's screams and pleads for mercy. It truly was a tear producing thing, too bad he isn't affecting me anymore.

"Bella, Bella please!" He screamed, while I closed my eyes in satisfaction. Yessss scream, some more Edward. I wasn't always like this I swear, it was all because of this motherfucker. Five years ago he left me in a forest alone, and vulnerable somehow I found my way back home. There I found Jacob Black, Billy Black and some other officers dead with their throats ripped out, I used one of the officer's cell phone to call 911. I was too afraid to go inside my house even though I wanted to die, when the rest of the officers got there they took the bodies away and informed me that Charlie was missing without a trace,_ vampire_. The funerals were really hard for me, even harder when I didn't even have Charlie's body to bury**. **I was able to finish high school, though the loneliness at home killed me every day. I sold the house and moved away to Seattle and did the whole college (community) thing for about two years. Bills needed to be paid and I needed food on the table in my crappy apartment, so I dropped school all together and got a job at a local diner and book store. Everything wasn't perfect, but it was manageable and for one in so many years I felt….safe.

"_Bella at least let me drop you off at your home." Joann said again. She was by far the nicest person I've known for awhile. She was a very awesome boss; she still paid me even though we never really got any costumers since they had other, larger book stores to go to._

"_No its okay I have a little routine and you live on the other side of town."_

"_Okay have a good night, be careful."_

"_You too." I smiled softly and walked away from the store. Joann she actually asked me that every night and got the same answer. Or she would ask if I got a boyfriend and why don't I go out a lot. I would just roll my eyes and reply no and did it in high school. I walked to the gas station across the street to get my dinner small bag of chips, and a bottle of water. I wanted to wait inside a bit more since my bus wasn't here yet and it was dark out, but the manager of the store would get upset if I did so off I go._

"_Well hello there beauty." I spun around, my eyes wide when they met the crimson eyes of Laurent. He was wearing something different from the last time I saw him, but I knew that he got them from whoever he last killed._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_You look even more beautiful now, you've filled out. How old are you now?" He was chuckling as he drew near to me._

"_Twenty," I whispered._

"_Twenty, you would be more radiant if you put more weight on and smiled." He caressed my arm. I was slightly shaking as I backed away slowly, hoping he wouldn't notice. Which of course he did and he was behind me in seconds pulling my hair. "Bella my beautiful dove, you aren't to leave me." I whimpered as he threw me to the ground, my bag forgotten I tried to stand up, but he put his arms around me and walked me away out of sight behind the gas station. When we got there he started tightening his arms around me, I swear I heard the cracking of my bones. I coughed up a lot of blood, the rusty smell making me dizzy, but I felt the bite. I was too dizzy to notice that he dropped me to the ground and that there was screaming. _

"_I've got you, you're safe." This person picked me up and carried me away, just as the burning began._

For three days of burning I replayed every memory I had, even the ones starring the Cullens. When I "woke up" everything was different I was able to see specks of dust, hear the burrowing of rabbits, even smell the herbs in the ground. There was another vampire who waited sitting in a chair across the room, I almost didn't recognize him. When I did a dry sobbed and ran into his arms, I never thought of myself as a daddy's girl, but in that moment I was the biggest one ever. Charlie told me that Victoria thought she drained him, but the stupid cunt left venom in him; it took a week for him to change since there was little blood. While captive he remembers her telling Laurent how to avoid the wolves and how to kill them, thanks to Edward. I was outraged by this new information and vowed to kill Vicky. Two years later we found her she reeked of sex and Edward, too bad she had a newborn with her. My father managed to fuck up Vicky a little before the newborn killed him; I killed the newborn first and Victoria last after I got some information out of her. The real mastermind in this was Edward and Alice, fucker I made sure to rip off a piece of her shirt that smelled the most like him and went hunting. One fucking year later I find Edward fucking a little strawberry blond. I didn't kill her, just rip off her arms and legs and simply took Edward. For a male he was a fucking pansy who completely sucked at fighting…

"Bella!" I tore off some of his fingers and smiled innocently at him. Throwing the fingers aside I ran a hand through his hair. He screamed as I pulled out a large handful of his hair.

"Oops sorry I pulled a little too hard." I giggle, enjoying his tearless crying.

"I don't want to fight any longer, please...kill me."

"Oh come one Ed, if I kill you so early then my fun will be over I don't really feel like hunting for Alice at the moment." His eyes got dark as his anger took over.

"Why would you hurt Alice, she has nothing to do with this?"

"Oh I know about how you two used me for entertainment, and how you two use your whole fucking family to get far, the fire crotch sang like a fucking canary." He was trying to be brave and not show any fear, but I saw it when I looked into his eyes. I gently caressed his face being extra sweet before I dug my nails in and dragged them down to his chin. I bent down to whisper into his ear, "Are you thirsty my love?"

"No," His eyes fully black, he tried to glare at me though it was hard since I scratched part of his left eye.

"Really your eyes say different….do you miss human blood?"

"No I'm not a monster like you." I chuckled darkly, me the fucking monster. I smiled and left the room briefly to a microwave that contained a big cup of warm human blood. By the time I got back to the room he was growling and straggling against my restraints.

"You want it; huh if I could remember you haven't fed for a couple of weeks right, to busy fucking the tramps in Denali."

"Give me the fucking cup!"

"Now that's no way to speak in front of a lady." I tsked, before feeding him the blood. When he finished the cup I went to the kitchen and filled it with more blood and heating it for later. When I returned to the room, I smiled at the sight on Edward fully healed with everything back in place and showed a mirror to Edward, fucking took him forever to catch on but when he did his new crimson eyes got **huge**. "Yes Eddy we get to play some more." I threw the mirror on the floor. I leaned down kiss his forehead, but ended up jumping away as he tried to bite me.

"Fuck you!" I punched him hard, and then crawled on top, using both hands to grab his hair, I forced his head into an arch where I bit into his neck. His scream was super loud and annoying, fucking bitch.

"Edward will you shut the fuck up," I quickly turned around to see Jasper.

"Jasper help, she's lost her mind!"

"I thought we were having fun." I fake pouted and grounded myself against him.

"Nice little setup, you have here darlin'." He walked around kicking away some of Edward's torn limbs. I never noticed that he had a southern accent, but when he used it he sounded so sexy.

"Thanks."

"Just kill her!" Edward screamed, I pulled the handfuls of hair out of his head, before he could scream I shoved them into his mouth. Jasper was suddenly behind me and carrying me out to another room, where he threw me on to the dirty ground.

"Did Alice send you as a rescue?"

"No she isn't in the picture anymore, found out what they were doin' and dealt with half the problem." The lust was really getting to me at this point; I had to get control of myself before I attacked him.

JPOV

Well fuck me Bella was fuckin' hot; I followed Edward's faint scent that ended it up at this warehouse. There she was in all her fuckin' glory Bella Swan in ripped pants and a blood covered shirt. Her crimson eyes were shocked when I walked through the door, not expectin' someone to ruin her fun. She did an okay job with him, though it was a little bit sloppy. As she sat on the ground below me I knew I had to her. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into a hard kiss.

"Shit." She just smirked as I pulled away to examine the scratches down my chest.

"Oh come on Jasper don't tell me you can't handle a little pain." Her voice was sexy as hell and I was liking' the dangerous tone it held.

"Bella, darlin' you don't want to bring out **that** side of me trust me." She just grabbed my hair in her hands and began to pull. I smirked as one of my hands grabbed both her wrists and held them in my hand; my other hand ripped her clothes off leaving her naked as the day she was born. I threw her to the back wall as I took off my clothes, everything standing to attention.

"See somethin' you like." She snapped out of the trace she had staring at my cock, and started to walk to me slowly. I grabbed the back of her neck for another rough kiss; she bit onto my bottom lip. I sent out a heavy dose of lethargy to her which made her fall to the ground, I crawled on top of her and licked down to her perky tits, I sucked on them until I was sure she was drippin' wet. I lowered down to the heaven between her legs, and started lickin' and suckin' on her clit. My index and middle fingers took over and I started pushin' them in and out quickly, I added a third and bit the inside of her thigh. She came screamin' out very loud, I liked screamers. I flipped her on her stomach and pulled her onto all fours I entered her from behind rough and fast. Fuck, fuck, fuck she was so fuckin' tight my thrusts were becoming more violent as my darker side came out more and more. Until we just let go bringin' Bella with us, she yelled out my name and I bit into her neck, marking her as ours.

"Now darlin' let me show you how to really torture someone." The Major is out to play.

**Hope ya'll like this, it was just a random thought put into story form.**


End file.
